Dead Man's Chest
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Second Movie with my extra charactor, Becca Partridge. Jack/OC Sequel to Curse of the Black Pearl - should read that first FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the sequel to my other story Curse Of The Black Pearl :) So that should be read first

* * *

I waiting with Gibbs for Jack to get back. He had gone to get what we needed to avoid a certain someone coming back to collect a certain debt that was made certain years ago.

Gibbs was drunkenly singing and I was getting a little annoyed at him. Mainly for the fact that he was very of tune and drinking my rum.

I love my rum.

"Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum" He was about to take another drink but I stole the bottle from him. My rum.

Finally I heard Jack's voice and I went over with Gibbs to see him climbing up the ladder of the ship. Gibbs reached out a hand to help, but instead of Jack giving him his hand, he gave him a skeletal leg. Nice.

"Not quite according to plan" Gibbs said.

"Complication arose, ensued were overcome" Jack replied.

"You got what you went in for then?" Gibbs asked. Jack got out a piece of cloth and "Mm hmm"ed then quickly moved away, and stood next to me. Giving me the piece of cloth which I already knew what was on.

"Captain, I think the crew – meaning me as well – were expecting something a little more … shiny" Jack almost walked into Leech which I thought was a very appropriate name for him. He had his arms folded and didn't look very happy.

The rest of the crew surrounded me and Jack, not threatening, but not friendly either.

"What with the Isle de Meurta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it-" He was interrupted by Leech

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all over the Atlantic-" He was interrupted by Marty the midget.

"Don't forget the hurricane"

"All in all, it's been some time since we've done a spec of honest piratin'" Gibbs said.

"Shiny?" Jack asked.

"Aye, shiny" Gibbs repeated.

"Is that how your all feeling then. That I'm not serving your best interests as Captain?" There was an awkward silence before the parrot said

"Walk the plank" In a second Jack had his pistol out and aimed at the bird.

"What did the bird say?" He said angrily, as Cotton covered his parrots mouth.

"Don't blame the bird just show us what's on that piece of cloth she's got there" He pointed at me, I took the cloth out of my pocket and was about to open in when that blasted monkey popped out of no where screeched in Jack's face, he screeched back and stole the cloth right from my hands.

Jack aimed his pistol but it didn't go off so he handed it to me and nicked Leech's pistol and fired. The monkey was blasted back and dropped the cloth. Nothing happened to the monkey seeing as it was still undead.

"Know that don't do no good" Gibbs said.

"Does me" Jack said, and I chuckled, knowing that Jack hated the monkey just as much as I did. Stupid Hector, who brings a monkey out to sea with them. Who has a monkey anyway?

Marty picked up the cloth, and opened it.

"It's a key" He said, Jack went over and snatched the cloth away from him.

"No. Much better, it is a drawing of a key" He held up the cloth to show everyone. "Gentlemen, what do key's do?" Jack asked, when he didn't get any response.

After a long moment's silence in which I was wondering when the world had all become idiots Leech spoke up.

"Keys... unlock... things" He said, uncertainly.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So were setting out to find whatever this key unlocks" Gibbs said.

"No! If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack explained and I nodded my head finding the whole thing made perfect sense. I was a little confused as to why everyone else was confused. "So, we're going after this key?" Gibbs said. "Your not making any sense at all" I told him, his happy expression dropped. "Any more questions?" Jack asked. "So do we have a heading?" Marty asked, Jack whipped out his compass and handed it to me. "Set sail in a general..." I looked towards where the compass was pointing to see my bottle of rum, that I had foolishly abandoned earlier. "Err, never mind" I gave Jack back his compass and took a swig from my bottle. Jack sighed and opened it for himself. "Set sail in a general" His finger moved around and pointed at me once or twice before Jack decided which was to go. "That way direction" He pointed in a random direction. "Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know the drill, come on, quick!" Jack headed below deck and I followed him into his cabin. He sat down at his desk, surrounded by maps and started plotting our course. I lay on the bed humming to myself, Gibb's song was stuck in my head. After a couple of hours, of drinking rum Jack got up. "Why is the rum always gone?" He asked, I got up as well and we both staggered to stay upright. "I think I know why" I said. "Are you coming love?" He asked me. "Sure" We walked past the crew, all of them were asleep and some were snoring. "As you were gents" Jack said, as he walked down the stairs and to the hold, I took the key's that I may or may not have stolen from Jack and opened the door. "Ah" Jack said, when he spotted some bottles. I pulled a bottle out of the rack and undid it, something didn't seem right as it didn't make the same noise as my beloved rum, lots of sand came out of it, and I pouted. "Time's run out" A voice said, and I dropped the bottle out of fright, it broke as it made contact with the floor. I pushed Jack in front of me as we went to investigate the voice. "Bootstrap. Bill Turner" Jack said. And I peeked over his shoulder to see our old friend soaking wet and covered in random sea creatures. "You look good Jack, Becca" He said, water dribbling out of his mouth as he did so. "Is this a dream?" Jack asked. "No" Bootstrap replied. "If this was a dream, we would have rum" I pointed out, immediately Bootstrap offered me a bottle, which I took. Rum is rum and rum is good. It took a little help from Jack to get the bottle out of Bootstrap's hands. "You got the Pearl back I see" He said. "We had a little help retrieving the Pearl, by the way" Jack said, as I wiped some of the stuff off the top of the bottle, before taking a swig and offering it to Jack. "Your son" I said. "William? He ended up a pirate after all"

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"He sent me" I raised an eyebrow, he was going to have to be a little more specific then that.

"Who?" I asked.

"Davy Jones" A shiver went up my spine at the name and I took another swig of rum, which I snatched out of Jack's hands.

"Ah. So it is you then" Jack sat down on a barrel and I sat on his lap. "He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack, Becca. I stood up for you both. Everything went wrong after that" A small hermit crab crawled over the barrel and Bootstrap slammed his hand over it and ate it.

I pulled a disgusted face and turned away, taking another swig of rum.

"They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it" I handed the bottle back to Bootstrap.

"It's funny what people will do to for stall their final judgement-" Jack and I started to walk off but Bootstrap quickly got in front of us.

"You both made a deal with him. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been Captain"

"Technic-" Jack started.

"Jack! Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that applied to me, will apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew a hundred years upon a ship"

"Yes but the Flying Dutchmen already has a Captain, so there re-" He was once again interrupted by Bootstrap.

"Well then it's the locker for you both! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you both along with it"

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" I asked, leaning forward as Bootstrap had been leaning forward as he spoke forcing both me and Jack to lean backwards.

"I already told you. The time is up" Bootstrap grabbed both of our hands in his own. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the one what bears... the black spot"

I looked at my hand where a black spot became visible, I saw Jack had one as well, and when I looked up Bootstrap was gone.

We looked at each other and panicked. Running up the stairs Jack shouted commands, waking everyone up.

"On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry, I want movement" We hid behind the mast.

"All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" All of a sudden Gibbs came around the mast.

"Do we have a heading?" He asked, making me scream.

"Ah! Ooh! Run! Land" Jack said, using me as a human shield, until I whacked him over the head and used him as my own shield. He then pushed me back in front of him and this pattern continued until Gibbs came back from the other side of the mast.

"Ah" I squeaked.

"Which port?" He asked.

"Didn't say port. I said land. Any land" Jack said, once again hiding behind me. I was about to hit him but the damn monkey dropped down and nicked Jack's hat.

"Argh" We both screamed. The monkey snarled at Jack, and he did the same back. The monkey then threw the hat overboard.

"Jack's hat! Bring her about" Gibbs shouted.

"No! No, leave it. Run" We ran off to hide under some stairs.

"Jack? Becca?" Gibb's asked.

"Shhh!" I said, hiding behind Jack once again.

"For the love of mother and child, Becca, what's coming after us?"

I paused. "Nothing" I dragged Jack back behind the mast where we stayed until we came upon land.


	2. Chapter 2

I was annoyed. Ever since we had been on this island the Pelegostos had made Jack their God. And when he wouldn't let go of me, I had been dubbed his pet.

His pet. Yes you heard me correctly. I was of course too scared to object seeing at these people were cannibals. Actual cannibals. They had painted all over our faces, so now we looked like idiots, but they liked it, and well an angry cannibal is not my friend.

I was sitting on Jack's lap, his arm around my waist, as he was being fanned. I didn't mind so much seeing as I was being indirectly fanned as well.

All of a sudden I heard a commotion come from the people, there was a group carrying someone tied to a stick. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

William Turner. Of course, who else would it be.

Jack opened his eyes and looked as Will slowly opened his eyes.

"Jack? Becca? Is that you? I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you" We said nothing, but Jack nudged me to get up and as I did so, Jack walked down to stand in front of Will.

I was pushed forward by one of the fanners, seeing as I had to go wherever Jack went.

Jack poked Will's shoulder, which I poked as well, just for the sake of it.

"Jack it's me! Will Turner" He said.

"Way say kohn" Jack said, in the strange language that I had no idea how Jack knew. I think he was just making it up as he went along, wouldn't surprise me.

"Een dah-lah. Eeseepi" One of them replied.

"Eeseepi" They all repeated.

"Tell them to let me down" Will said.

"Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam meensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip." He made scissor motions with his fingers, and I almost laughed.

"Ahhh... eunuchy!" The crowd murmured. Jack grabbed my hand and I could feel the compass hitting my leg from where it hung on my waist as I hurried to keep us with him.

"Becca! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you two. She faces the gallows!" Elizabeth is always in danger, we should tie her up somewhere so she can't get in any trouble.

Jack stopped and I almost ran into his back. He turned and went back over to Will, me following lest I be eaten for not doing my pet duties correctly.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky" Jack said.

"Ball licky-licky" One of them repeated, then the crowd repeated.

"Boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo" The crowd repeated continuously.

"Save us!" Jack whispered to Will.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jack...!" Will shouted, as he was carried away over the bridge still tied to the bamboo stick.

We went back to the throne were I was once again lulled into boredom. I only snapped out when Jack was offered a necklace made of toes. Human toes.

What a lovely present. I'm jealous.

He looked at it and found something wrong with one of the toes, he bit off a small part of it and then re-examined it.

The cannibals started banging some drums, and Jack was getting nervous. I knew why, they were going to eat him. I wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with me, but I was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"No no! Oi! No no! More wood! Big fire! Big fire! I am chief! Want big fire! Come on!" Jack shouted.

"Oi! Maboogie snickel-snickel. Tout de suite! Come on! More wood!" The people standing behind the throne left to help put wood on the fire. I then made a run for it, hearing Jack behind me.

We ran across a foot bridge, and ran through some trees where we found some huts. Running past these Jack held out a hand to stop me falling down the edge of the cliff.

"Thanks" I said.

Jack found a bamboo stick but we were disappointed when we figured it was too small.

I followed Jack into the hut, where we found some rope, I walked out and stopped when I saw the whole tribe was there. Jack hadn't noticed and went back inside the hut and came out with a bottle of Paprika.

"Why'd you stop?" He looked up "Oh" He dropped the rope and sprinkled Paprika on his armpits, and then some in my face.

"Little seasoning Aye?" I glared at him, spitting out some Paprika from where it got in my mouth.

Jack was then tied up to a bamboo stick, apparently I was next to I was being guarded in case I tried to run. Jack was hung over the fire pit while the cannibals danced wildly around it.

Then a cannibal holding a torch ran across the bridge, and stopped near the fire pit.

"Ahh. Fye-fye" He shouted, while everyone cheered.

I was nervously looking at Jack as he gave me a pleading glance I was about to try something when another cannibal came along, and said something.

"Da latazo! Da leetozo! Hay la paka say-say" I had no idea what that meant. But the crowd went silent.

"Well, go on! Go get them! Hay alla!" Jack shouted.

"Hay alla!" The crowd repeated before running off. In their haste, the cannibal dropped the torch and it quickly set the wood on fire.

"Becca help!" Jack shouted. I tried to lift the pole but it was too heavy.

"It's too heavy, your gonna have to try and bounce off" He did as I said, and the flames quickly grew. But he managed to get the pole of its hooks, I helped him get the ropes off his feet.

"Sorry Jack but that is too tight, your just gonna have to run with it" So we set off with Jack hunched over and me directing him where to go.

We came across the same huts as earlier, only this time there was a small boy holding a knife and fork. I snatched the knife away from him and tried to cut through Jack's rope.

We both looked up to see two cannibal women watching us, carrying bowls of fruit. Jack charged forward and I quickly followed him, he was halted as he got stuck in a bunch of coconuts, he flung one at the women and she caught it, lowered it, looking angry.

The women threw fruit at Jack until he shouted for them to stop and by then he looked like he was part of a kebab. They had forgotten about me so I slowly backed away, as Jack jumped over the chasm.

I ran down the hill, hearing Jack's screaming and just following that down, in the end I fell over and rolled the whole way down.

I noticed when I stopped rolling that there was a dull thud near my feet and I saw Jack lying there, groaning. All the fruit landed around us and I got a coconut to the stomach.

Then the pole that Jack had previously been tied to landed about three inches away from Jack's head.

"That was lucky" I said, as I removed the infuriating fruit from my person.

"Your forgetting who we are love" I smirked.

"Ah yes, the infamous duo Captain Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge" He slung his arm around me as we walked in a random direction hoping it was the way to the beach.

I heard something behind me and saw the entire tribe running towards us.

"Uh-oh" I said as I sprinted past the trees, Jack had obviously spotted them as well and we ran for our lives.

We got onto the beach, rounded a corner to see the rest of the crew ready to make sail. I sighed in relief to know the were still alive.

I screamed while running down the beach, Jack as well. If I didn't know any better I would have laughed.

"Good Doggy" Jack said as we ran past a random dog, with keys- wait a minute. The sound of the tribe behind me reminded me I didn't have a minute and as I waded into the sea all I could think about was that I was never coming back here again.

We grabbed hold of some of the rigging on the side of the ship, I climbed straight up, leaving Jack to do his 'dramatic' farewell, that he had the need to do every time we run away from something.

So pretty much everyday.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea" Gibb's said to a very wet Jack once he was on board.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Jack replied.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain"

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something" Speaking of which I punched some random sailor in the face. Much better.

The monkey screeched and dropped Ragetti's eye, Jack got ready to shoot it.

"Jack, Becca?" Will asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Elizabeth is in danger" I rolled my eyes.

"When is she not?" He glared at me.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere" Jack suggested. Sounded like a good idea to me, that way she couldn't burn me rum!

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" I still wasn't seeing how this was our problem.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes" Jack said calmly.

Will nicked someone's sword at pointed it at us. I was not impressed.

"Oh yes, Will. Threaten the life of the Captain who's vessel your currently on. Very smart" I said.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" My hand went to where the compass was still hanging at my waist as Jack pushed Will's sword aside. Apparently he just had an idea, my eyes lit up when the same one came into my brain. Smart. Very smart.

"Mister Gibbs" Jack called.

"Captain?" Gibb's asked.

"We have a need to travel upriver"

"By "need," d'you mean a... trifling need, uh, fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?"

"No we mean a resolute and unyielding need" I said, raising my eyebrows at Gibbs.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste" I sighed, I had forgotten how annoying he was.

"William... we shall trade you the Compass, if you will help us... to find this" Jack took out the cloth and showed it to Will.

"You want me to find this?" I rolled my eyes.

"No we want you to find another piece of cloth. What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

No. You want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack said, ending with a flourish.

"This... is going to save Elizabeth?" Will held the drawing up to get a better look, as if it would change if he looked at it hard enough.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" I asked.

"Not much" He replied.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth"

AN: Woohoo! What a chapter. So did you guys like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Rowing into Tia Dalma's river was not something I expected to be doing. But you know what they say expect the unexpected and this was so unexpected I probably should have expected it. And now I feel stupid.

I was currently eavesdropping. But only a little.

"Why are they afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Gibb's

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" My nose twitched at the name, and I made sure the cloth was covering my hand tightly.

"They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things" He continued.

"And the key will spare them that?" Will asked.

"Now that's the very question they want answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her"

"Her?" Will repeated.

"Aye" As we rowed along people could occasionally be seen in the forest. It was a little creepy. We finally made it to Tia's shack.

"No worries, mates" Jack said.

"Tia Dalma and us go way back" I continued.

"Thick as thieves"

"Nigh inseparable we are"

"Were" Jack corrected.

"Have been. Before" Jack and I looked at each other panicked.

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about" Jack replied.

"She always like me better" I said. "I'm not too worried" We walked into the hut to find Tia sitting behind her little desk.

"Becca Partridge" She caught sight of Jack "Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma" We greeted at the same time.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day" She spotted Will in the doorway and as she walked past she made sure to brush her arm along mine. I suddenly remembered why we never came here.

"You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner"

"You know me?" He asked. Poor Whelp, he's always so confused.

"You want to know me?" Jack interrupted the two.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you?" He said.

"Not as well as I had hoped. Come" She walked back over to her desk, brushing past me as she did so. Seriously needs to stop doing that.

"What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?" She touched Will's chin as he sat down "You know I demand payment" She said sharply to us.

"We bought payment" I said, as someone brought over the cage that contained the damn monkey. You have no idea how happy I was when I was told we were giving it away.

"Look!" Jack said, and he shot the monkey who screeched but didn't die.

"An undead monkey, top that!" He continued.

"The payment is fair" Tia decided. She unlatched the cage and let the thing go free once more.

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that" Gibb's said. I have a good idea seeing as I was the one who caught the damn thing. Well after seeing the crew run around like headless chickens for a couple of hours.

"We're looking for this" I put down the cloth to reveal the drawing "And what it goes to"

"The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" She asked, we both fidgeted slightly but didn't answer.

"Ayeee... Jack and Becca do not know what they want! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside" Gibbs asked, as me and Jack surveyed the shop for anything worth stealing.

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing... bad I hope" Ragetti said.

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men"

"What vexes all me?" Will asked.

"I would have thought he would know" I muttered to Jack.

"What indeed" Tia said.

"The sea?" Gibb's asked.

"Sums!" Pintel said.

"Dichotomy of good and evil" Ragetti suggested, and we all stared at him for a second.

"A women" Jack said finally.

"A wo-man. He fell in love" Tia said.

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as chang-ing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die" I saw some coins on the far table and slowly put them in my pocket, pretending to be immersed in the story.

"What... exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart" She replied.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel looked at Tia "Could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times."

"You knew this" Will accused us.

"We did not!" I said. "We didn't know where the key was but now we do"

"So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack finished.

"Let me see your hand" Tia said to me, before I move she was in front of me. So I showed her my hand, but she grabbed my other one, that was bandaged. She unwrapped it to show the black spot, she did the same to Jack.

"Uhh. The black spot!" Gibbs shreaked. He did a little ritual which Pintel and Ragetti copied. Will just looked confused, so no change there.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" Jack said, annoyed. I took a ring off my finger and replaced it with one on Tia's desk. But then I couldn't leave my ring behind so I picked it back up.

Tia came back holding some jars and handed one to me and Jack.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe. And so you will carry land wid you..." She said as Jack and I stared blankly at the jars.

"Dirt" Jack said.

"This is a jar of dirt" I continued.

"Yes?" Tia said, not knowing what the problem was.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" I asked.

"If you don' want it, give it back" She reached for it.

"No" I clutched it to my chest. My jar of dirt.

"Den it helps" She smiled.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will said.

"My jar of dirts better then yours" I whispered to Jack.

"Is not" He said.

"Is too" We were interrupted by Tia throwing some crab shells on the table.

We were soon on our way and unfortunately by the time we reached our destination it was in the middle of a storm.

"That's the Flying Dutchmen? She doesn't look like much" Will said.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her" I said, looking through the telescope that may or may not be mine.

"Must of run afoul on the reef" Gibb's said in a not so convincing way, but the whelp believed it.

"So, what's your plan then?" Jack asked him.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key" Will replied.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path" He said.

I smirked and looked at Jack "I like it. Simple, easy to remember"

"Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge sent you to settle their debt! Might save your life!" Jack shouted down to Will who was rowing towards the other ship.

"Douse the lamps" I said.

Jack had found another telescope and we were both looking through them, seeing Will fight Davy Jones's crew by himself. Bless him, he never stood a chance. Then Davy Jones came up, and I swallowed nervously.

He looked up and was suddenly closer... and right in front of us. I put down the telescope to see him glaring at me and Jack.

I smiled shakily. This wasn't good.

AN: Someone asked how old Jack and Becca are, well I'm not entirely sure but I'd say late 20's early 30's. I'm not very specific.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh" Jack said, as Davy Jones stood in front of us, our crew was held at knife point all facing towards us.

"You both have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement" He said, I couldn't stop looking at his beard type thing. It was so gross.

"I never was captain, so I think I should be left out of this" I was glared at so promptly shut up

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon" Jack said.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" His crew laughed.

"You have our payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there"

"One soul is not equal to another, and even if it was you'd still be one short" Where's Elizabeth when you need her.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price" Jack exclaimed.

"Price? Pttt" Davy Jones asked.

"Just how many souls do you think our souls are worth?" I asked.

"One hundred souls, three days-uh" He said.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off" Jack said trying to leave but one of the fish people stopped him.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!" He and his crew laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed" Jack slowly circled Jones "Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack spoked in Jones's ear. It looked like it almost worked, but the Jones face hardened and he said.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, you two, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

We both thought for a minute.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm good with it" Jack smiled and said "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm – ink?"

Jones grabbed both of our hands, I closed my eyes trying to ignore the horrible sensation of his slime over my hand. Jack made a noise at the feeling.

I looked down at my hand when he released it and just as I thought it was covered in goo. Thank you Davy Jones just what I wanted.

"Three days" Jones said, and his crew repeated it.

Once they were gone I looked at my hand again to see the black spot disappearing underneath all the goo.

"Oh Mr Gibbs?" Jack called.

"Aye" I wiped my hands on Gibbs shirt, and Jack did they same.

"Uh, I feel sullied and unusual" Jack said.

"You look it to" I snickered, I was glared at and tried to control myself. These people just need to be picked on, it's not my fault if I need some comedic relief once in a while.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be" I said.

"Ahh … Tortuga" Gibbs caught on.

"Tortuga" Jack repeated.

As soon as we got to Tortuga we went into a tavern and set up a booth, where Gibbs would get more souls- I mean sailors.

Jack and I sat down at a bench, a little way away from the booth and tried to make Jack's compass work.

"Let me try" I said, as I took the compass and shook it vigorously. I then opened it and it pointed straight at Jack. I gasped and shut it.

"It's broken" I declared and handed it back over, he shook it a couple of times muttering to himself.

"How we going?" I asked Gibbs

"Including those four? That gives us – four!" He replied. The next person stepped forward.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked.

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life" That voice sounded familiar.

Familiar as if I've heard that voice with a stupid wig on his head.

I think Jack realised who it was as well, as we ducked behind a plant.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, finally catching onto who it was.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane" Norrington said, taking a swig from the bottle that was on the table. That was my rum.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" He clearly did, what an idiot.

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington pushed the table over, and the music stopped as everyone turned to look at what happened.

Jack and I were stealthily hiding behind a plant. Making our getaway, of course it didn't work out exactly how we planned.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge?" Norrington pointed his gun at us "Or should I just kill you both now?"

We backed up behind a post, trying to confuse him. But it didn't work.

"You're hired" Jack said.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that" Two of our newest crew members grabbed Norrington's gun so that it shot upwards, ricocheted off the chandelier, and into some man's rum bottle. The man then hit some other man and the brawl started.

"Time to go?" Jack said.

"Aye" We made our way through the crowd, towards the stairs.

I snatched a hat off someone's head and gave it to Jack, but it didn't look right so I threw it down the stairs. We made our way up and Jack stopped people throwing someone over the balcony.

"Carry on" Jack said, after he took his hat. We continued out of the tavern and onto the docks.

I was walking with Jack, making sure everything was going according to plan.

"Sparrow, Partridge" Some one called from behind us. Jack and I continued walked.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Jack said.

"I'm here to find the man I love" I choked on my rum. Jack gave me a panicked look and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry love, but this man is all mine, plus he doesn't go for someone who lacks the feminine attributes" I said.

"Meaning William Turner" Oh no.

"Elizabeth" Jack said.

"Hide the rum" I shoved my bottle towards Gibbs and he ran on the ship. I looked at her, for some reason she was dressed as a man. Well I can't really talk but I never thought she had it in her.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin" I whacked Jack over the head. Pervert.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you two. Where is he?" She asked us.

"We are truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with us, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew" Jack said.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked. She obviously didn't believe us.

"Yes darling. There's only one" I said.

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman" Norrington said after he finished being sick, I cringed as he came close to us.

"You look bloody awful" I said.

"What are you even doing here" Jack asked.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax" I took that insult to heart.

"You smell funny" I said.

"Not funny, bad" Jack joined in.

"Really bad" I said, holding my nose.

"So bad that -"

"Jack! Becca!" I looked to see Elizabeth looking annoyed, well sorry Elizabeth but I don't care about you.

"All I want is to find Will" My eyes lit up at those words.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" I said.

"Course"

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most" Jack said, handing me the compass.

"And you have a way of doing that?" She asked.

"Well there is a chest" Jack started.

"Oh, dear" Norrington said.

"Shut up smelly" I glared at him.

"A chest of unknown size and origin" Jack continued. Pintel and Ragetti walked past carrying a crate of bottles and overheard the conversation.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones" Pintel said. Ragetti mimicked a heart with his hand.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate" I said, pulling a sad face, as though I actually cared about what I was saying.

"You don't actually believe them, do you?" Norrington asked.

"Go and do something useful" I snapped at him.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, we had her hook line and sinker.

"With this. Our Compass... is unique" I said, showing it to her.

""Unique" here having the meaning of broken" Norrington said.

"True enough. This Compass does not point north" Jack continued for me, seeing as I was doing everything possible not to start strangling Norrington. Thankfully he went and vomited over the side.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world" I said.

"Oh Becca! Are you telling the truth?" I scoffed as though the thought that I wasn't was completely out of this world.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" I said.

"To save Will" She said.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" Jack said. I put the compass in Elizabeth's hands and opened it. I quickly backed away, pushing Jack as well.

Jack walked over slowly, as to not influence the compass.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Cap'n" He replied.

"We have our heading"

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

We let Elizabeth board the Pearl before us, and we were on our way. I did not want to be eaten alive by some giant squid. And if allowing Elizabeth to be in a twenty foot radius of my rum was the only way. Then so be it.

Now where was Gibbs? I was feeling a bit thirsty.

AN: My character obviously loves her rum, she's carrying a bit of a grudge. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth had just finished telling us how she got here. I never knew she had it in her. I still didn't forgive her for burning my rum though. She was just showing us the documents she had 'been given'.

"Beckett!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company" She said.

"Argh" I said.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word" Gibbs said.

"Argh" Jack said, I felt a bit betrayed to know that Will was working for Beckett, I could never look at him the same way again.

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that" Gibbs said.

"He wants the chest" I said, leaning on the side of the ship facing the other three.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest" Elizabeth said.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea" I said, shivering at the thought.

"A truly discomforting notion, love" Jack said.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs shouted at the crew as he walked off.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" I asked.

"Persuasion" She said simply.

"Friendly?" I asked.

"Decidedly not" I smirked, and took the letters from Jack to get a better look.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price" Jack said.

"Hey, you got a better price then me. Full pardon, permission to live and marry Beckett, I think I'm going to be sick. Marry that midget" I heard a yell behind me. "Sorry Marty, no offence"

"Ohh, Becca and Norrington sitting in -" I whacked Jack over the head, and tucked the letters into my jacket.

"Becca the letters give them back"

"No. Persuade me" I said sarcastically.

"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword"

"You do know that I'm a pirate and won't hesitate to cheat" I said with a smirk as her expression fell. If she had been taught by dear old Will, it would only be the basics if anything and I had been itching to get back at her for burning my rum.

She made a weird noise in the back of her throat and walked off, I looked at Jack and shrugged.

"Shall we get a drink?" I asked.

"Of course love" We walked down to get some rum. You can never have enough rum.

When we came back up Jack went to the helm, he likes it when he seems important. I blew some stray hair out of my face and spotted Elizabeth sitting on the stairs. I walked over and sat down next to her, and – even though it physically pained me – offered her some rum. She took the bottle and I almost cried, but relaxed when she didn't do anything other than drink it.

"That was unexpected" I muttered to myself.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married" She replied.

"Well I would say something to make you feel better like … I know how you feel … but I can't because I don't. I wouldn't be able to get married and settle down. I love the sea too much, the freedom, you know?" I said. "You and I are a lot alike you know"

She scoffed, and I felt offended.

"Oh. Except for a sense of honour, and decency and-and a moral centre. And personal hygiene" I sniffed my armpits, they've been worse.

I joined her where she was leaning on the railing.

"You will come over to our side eventually" I said.

"You seem very certain" She said and I smirked.

"One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist"

"Why doesn't your compass work?" She asked, and my smirk slid off my face.

"My compass works fine"

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing"

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by"

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good woman, a good person"

"All evidence to the contrary" I said.

"I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Oh do tell" I said sarcastically.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist" She sounded so confident I couldn't help but like.

"You seem sure of yourself, too bad your wrong" I said.

"I'm not sure I am" I was about to reply when Gibbs shouted.

"Land ho"

"I want my jar of dirt" I whimpered.

I got in the boat, sat in the front with Jack both of us had our jars with us. I guess he had the same feeling I did. Pintel and Ragetti were rowing and we were steadily growing closer to the island.

"You're pullin' too fast" Pintel said.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us" Ragetti argued.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin" I rolled my eyes.

"What, with a long A?"

"Aye"

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that"

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants" Ragetti finished.

"Why are they here?" I asked Jack quietly.

"I'm not too sure where they came from, they just popped up one day" He replied.

"Ahh" Fair enough.

The longboat finally reached the beach, I got out quickly followed by Jack, Norrington and Elizabeth.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch our dirt" Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti.

I followed Elizabeth who was using the compass, over some sand dunes.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most" She said finally, throwing the compass down and sitting cross legged on the sand. I looked at the compass to see it pointing at her.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it!" Jack said.

"What?" She asked.

"Move it or lost it princess" I said, moving her out the way as Norrington starting digging.

I had gotten bored, and was leaning on Jack's shoulder fiddling with the beads in his hair as he sat cross legged with his eyes closed. Finally we heard a thump, and we gathered round to see the chest. Jack opened the chest to see lots of letters and documents among other things.

I found another chest underneath everything, and pulled it out, sat it on top of the other chest.

We all bent near it to hear a thump-thump going from inside the chest, Jack and I grinned at each other.

"It's real" Elizabeth said.

"I'm offended how surprised you sound" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You actually were telling the truth" Norrington said.

"We do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised" Jack said.

"With good reason!" I looked over at where the voice came from and there stood the one and only William Turner. I rolled my eyes at how cliché his timing was.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth ran up to him and kissed him, I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet"

"Not so easy is it?" I asked, the three of us knowing that it was a lie.

"But I do owe you both thanks" I looked at him in surprise.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones"

"What?" Elizabeth glared at us both.

"What?" Jack and I repeated.

"I was reunited with my father" Will continued.

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then" Jack said.

"Everything you both said to me... every word, was a lie!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Pretty much" I said, not really bothered. Will kneeled in front of the chest and got out a key.

"Oi. What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm gonna kill Jones" Jack and I drew our swords and pointed them at Will.

"We can't let you do that William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key" Jack said, as I reached my hand down for the key. Will backed up and took Elizabeth's sword, pointing it at us.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it"

"I hope your here to see it as well" I said, still pointing my sword at him.

Norrington got his sword out and also pointing at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry" He said.

"I knew he'd warm up to us eventually" Jack said to me, Norrington overheard and pointed his sword at me. I glared at him, if I wasn't such a nice person I would be offended.

Oh wait I was offended.

AN: The big fight scene is next chapter, thought about doing it this chapter but I thought I might as well leave you all in suspense :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back" Norrington said.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition" Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" I swung my sword towards Norrington as we started a four way duel. I ducked under a sword as I tried to grab the key off Will. I kicked Will in the chest as I finally got the key off him.

I grinned at Jack before Norrington tried to kill me. I looked back at the key before throwing in at Jack, blocking Norrington's attempt to stab me.

I could hear Elizabeth shouting something, but I was too busy trying to stay alive to listen to her. Jack threw the key back at me and I ran into the forest hearing the others behind me.

I saw a church on a hill and made my way up to it. I was chased up the stairs by Norrington, I turned around on the steps and kicked him, so he fell down some steps. I lost my balance and grabbed onto the rope Will was going upwards as I was going downwards, he grabbed the key off me.

"Bugger" I said, as I saw Jack running up the stairs, I ran up after him and we both stopped by a window when we saw Will and Norrington fighting on the roof. I gestured for Jack to go first. I carefully climbed out onto a beam and walked over to where the two were fighting and Jack was trying to get the key without being hit.

He finally got it and the two whirled around with their swords pointing at Jack. Jack and I soon had our swords knocked out of our hands.

"Do excuse me while I kill the people who ruined my life" Norrington said to Will.

"Be my guest" Will said.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" I said.

"Who was it, who at the very moment you had two notorious pirates safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirates, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, hey?" Jack continued.

"So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" I finished.

"Enough" Jack and I jumped off the roof to avoid Norrington's sword.

I found my sword on the ground and picked it back up, I could hear Norrington and Will still fighting on the roof.

"I think that went well" I said, as we walked back to the beach. Jack fell down a hole, I sighed as I bent down to help him up, but before I could something smashed on my head and my body got stuck in something wooden. I saw Jack was stuck next to me and we were upside down I saw the key dangling on the other side of the wheel.

I tried to get unstuck but it wasn't happening, when I was the right way up I ran alongside Jack trying to keep balanced to get the key. Jack hit his head on a metal pipe and fell off, I laughed at him, until I hit my head on the next metal pipe and fell off the wheel as well.

I shook my head to get rid of the pain, ran up to the wheel and tried to think of a way to get on it again.

"Hey Jack, how about you get the key?" I suggested as he went back into the wheel after nodding at me.

I watched as Jack got the key and hung from a tree. After the wheel was out of sight Jack dropped down and I rushed over to where he landed.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes, love. Now where's that chest?" He asked, just as we saw a fish person running with the chest. I picked up a coconut that was on the floor and handed it to Jack, he threw it at the fish person, knocking its head clean off.

We went over to where the chest landed and Jack put the key in the lock and opened it. Inside was the heart of Davy Jones, beating steadily.

"Where should we put it?" I asked.

"Put it in your jacket" Jack said.

"No, put it in your jacket" I said, moving away so he couldn't put it down my top.

"Just – never mind" He put it in his jacket as I grinned in victory. We made our way back to the beach and to the boat.

"Put it in here" I said, taking some of the dirt out of one of the jars, Jack put the heart in there and we both tried to put the dirt back in, but it was quite hard to pick up so we left some.

Some of the fish people were coming close to us so I got my sword out and Jack tried to get his out as well. But he had a problem seeing as he didn't have one any more, so he grabbed an oar and we started to fight.

I saw that Will had picked up the chest and was looking at it funny, so I nudged Jack and he hit Will over the head with his oar. I thought that was good seeing as Will had knocked us both out with an oar before, so we were even. Elizabeth rushed over.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with" Jack said to her, as we were surrounded by fish people.

"We're not getting out of this" Elizabeth said, couldn't she be more optimistic?

"Not with the chest. Into the boat" Norrington took the chest.

"You're mad" Elizabeth said.

"Shh! Let him do what he feels is right" I said.

"Don't wait for me" He said.

"Okay" I said.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish" We all got into the boat, I watched Norrington run with the chest, being followed by the fish people, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad seeing as there was no heart in the chest. I picked up my jar of dirt, knowing that the heart was in Jack's.

We finally got to the Pearl and we were hauled aboard, I kept a tight hold on my jar of dirt and on the back of Jack's coat.

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind" Jack said.

"My prayers be with him" Gibbs paused "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear"

The Flying Dutchmen appeared next to us.

"Lord almighty. Deliver us" Gibbs said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this" Jack put his arm around my shoulders, both of us had our dirt with us.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey?" Jack fell down the stairs, thankfully not taking me with him but I hurried to see if he was alright. "Oup!"

"Got it!" He said, holding his dirt up so Jones could see it.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" I shook my head at Jack's sing song voice.

Jones had apparently had enough as we saw the cannons on the Flying Dutchmen emerge from their holes in the side.

"Hard to starboard" Jack said in a low voice.

"Hard to starboard!" I repeated, louder for everyone to hear. Everyone panicked as they fired at us. Jack and I stood by the helm with our jars of dirt.

I watched everyone running around but I was calm.

"They're giving up! Yay!" The crew cheered. I saw the Dutchmen in the distance, but I couldn't help feeling something was bad.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight" Will said to us.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage" I said, patting Jack's jar. Suddenly the ship lurched and the jar fell to the bottom deck. Jack and I ran down the stairs and to where the sand was splattered across the floor. I dug through the sand trying to find it.

"Jack, it's not here" I then tipped out my dirt to see if it was in there.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump" Jack asked me.

"I don't have a clue" I said upset. Jack and I looked at each other panicked.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked. I looked at the longboats and back at Jack.

"We have to go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the boats. Together we got it down and we set off.

I could see our ship being attacked by the Kraken and I looked at Jack.

"We should go back" I said, opening the compass, and showing it to him.

"Okay, love. Anything for you" He said, as he turned the boat around. I smiled at him, suddenly getting butterflies in my stomach.

AN: Their going back :)


	7. Chapter 7

Once we got on the ship I saw Elizabeth running after a pistol.

"Go help her" I told Jack before chopping off a tentacle that was coming towards us. We battled our way over to the deck and once we got there Jack stood on the gun, Elizabeth saw that we came back. Jack picked up the gun and aimed it at the barrels, waiting for Will to fall.

Finally he shot, and the barrels exploded, making the Kraken withdraw its tentacles from the ship.

Crew members came out from where they had fallen.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs said.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat" Jack said.

"Jack! The _Pearl_!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"She's only a ship" I said sadly.

"He's right, we have to head for land" Elizabeth said.

"'S a lot o' open wa'er" Pintel said.

"That's a lot o' wa'er" Ragetti said nervously.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will said.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Gibbs said, as the crew went to prepare the boat. Jack and I took our final glances at our ship.

Elizabeth came up to me and Jack.

"Thank you" She said to us.

"It's not over yet" I said as we walked over to the mast

"I knew you would come back" She gave us a hug and without us knowing handcuffed our hands together, and to the mast.

"It's after you two, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry" I sighed and smiled sadly.

"Pirate" She left us and climbed down into the boat.

"I knew I never liked her" I said. "Ever since she burned the rum" Jack chuckled, and we frantically searched for a way out of the handcuffs.

"Do these handcuffs look familiar?" I asked.

"Arent they -" I dug though my jacket and found the keys, unlocked the cuffs and threw them on the floor.

"I guess this is it" I said, smiling at Jack.

"I guess it is" He said. I hugged him, for the last time, I went to pull away but Jack kissed me.

"I love you" He said. "I always have"

I smiled. "I love you too" We were about to kiss again, but the Kraken decided to cover us in goo as it roared. I took Jack's hand in my own.

"Hello beastie" We said, as we charged towards the giant monster, with our swords drawn, the last thing I saw before it was all black was Jack's smile.

And you know what, I wouldn't want anything else.

AN: Well that's the end, that chapter was short but there wasn't anything else that needed to be said.


	8. SEQUEL

The Sequel is up obviously called At Worlds End.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
